This invention relates to computing systems, and in particular, to computers in which primarily identical modules, each containing a display, processor, memory and communications devices, are combined in arrays by the user to simultaneously provide increasing amounts of computing power and display area in modular increments.
Of the numerous components of present personal computers or other computer systems designed for individual access, the user typically interacts directly with only the display monitor and keyboard/mouse. These components alone, and especially the display, understandably may come to be regarded as the true computer, with the remaining, less prominent componentsxe2x80x94processor, memory, disk drives, and so onxe2x80x94being relegated to the background role of xe2x80x9cenginexe2x80x9d; that is, necessary hardware that makes the xe2x80x9ctruexe2x80x9d computer perform properly when given a suitable program. From this perspective, a more capable computer is one that offers a larger display as well as greater computing power, either or both of which are advantageous in many fields of application. In personal computers, as well as in computers used in other settings, a separate enclosure typically has been provided to hold the less prominent components and related subsystems. This enclosure is often placed in a relatively distant location; for example, in a remote server, under the user""s desk or elsewhere.
Remarkable improvements in technology have permitted the computer""s xe2x80x9cenginexe2x80x9d to be manufactured in sizes small enough to fit beneath the keyboard, as in a laptop computer, or beneath the display screen, as in some hand-held devices. Such products, however, still suffer from the disadvantage that adding significant processing power to the computer, or increasing the size of the display, is essentially impossible. To obtain such additional processing power or larger display the user typically must purchase a new computer and/or new display monitor to supplement or replace his existing equipment.
This invention describes programmable computers that are composed primarily of arrays of one or more typically identical tiles, each of which typically provides the functions of both computing and display. In a preferred embodiment, these computer tiles are typically square or rectangular in shape and relatively thin, and within each tile are typically found a programmable processor, memory, communication signal transducers, and a structure for receiving or adapting power for use within the tile. An xe2x80x9cupperxe2x80x9d surface of the tile typically consists of a desired type of display device for producing a visible display of textual, graphical, and pictorial material. Each tile preferably also includes strain-gauge devices that produce electrical signals in response to pressure applied on the display surface, thus making the tile touch sensitive.
In the following we refer to such computers as tile array computers, or just tile arrays. Tile arrays are typically assembled for use on a supporting panel consisting of a framed mounting plate which may also provide electrical power to individual tiles. The supporting panel also includes signal transducers for communication with mounted tile arrays, and may further be connected to a separate server that provides additional operational functions. Each tile can be programmed to act cooperatively with adjoining tiles when mounted in an array on the supporting panel. In a preferred embodiment, communication signals between adjoining mounted tiles, and between the panel and mounted tile arrays, are carried on optical (for example, infrared) signal pathways via the signal transducers. These optical signals are transmitted through windows in the edge and xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d surfaces of each tile as well as through windows in corresponding locations on the supporting panel. When the tile arrays occupy cellular positions on the mounting plate, the tile-to-tile and panel-to-tile communication windows in one tile are aligned with like windows in adjoining tiles and in the supporting panel. Within each tile, signals to and from both its memory and its communication signal transducers, as well as signals from its strain-gauge devices, are coupled to the processor and are interpreted and coordinated by the program. Primarily in response to these signals, the program generates and delivers information from the processor and/or memory to the tile""s display.
Each distinguishable panel-mounted tile array thus constitutes a distinct and programmable tile array (multi-)computer whose display area and potential computing power both increase modularly with the number of tiles in the array. The panel is preferably designed to hold as many intercommunicating tile array computers, each of appropriate capability, as may be desired for a designated range of applications.
In one embodiment, a computer tile according to the invention includes a display surface having elements thereon for displaying images, the display surface being affixed to a substrate having a predefined shape and a processing element coupled to the display, coupled to a memory element, and coupled to an information transducer element, each of the processor element and the memory element being mounted on the substrate to enable the processor to communicate with the display surface to control the presentation of information thereon, wherein the transducer element is disposed to permit communications between the processor element and an external receiver or transmitter through a region of the tile other than the display surface.